Sakura Haruno:: Prophecy of the Kurai Ningen
by The Malfoy Sister
Summary: There are some secrets that are best left as that, secret. Sakura Haruno is a holder on one of these secrets. Facing being shunned by her village, will join the Akatsuki and possibly fall in love? ItaxSaku
1. A prophecy revealed

Itachi watched intenty as they pink haired kunoichi faught along side her compainions against his team of Akatsuki, unaware that she was being survailed. From what he was seeing, the rumors of her having surpassed her Tsunade were true. He watched as she easily defeated Kisame, knocking him out as she preformed a series had hand signs that were unknown to even him. Intriguing, very, this little cherry blossom was showing signs of power that seemed as they could compare to him. Seeing that she had her back turned while healing an injured comrad he took this as an opening. Swooping down and knocking her out before she saw it coming, quickly dissapearing in a puff of smoke as her teammates rushed to try and save her.

--

Sakura groaned as she slowly came to, wincing at the bright sunlight as she opened her eyes.

_"Wha - Where am I? What happened?"_

_"We're four miles from the Akatsuki headquaters Kunoichi. You've been out for quite a few hours, I'm surprised. You must have over-extended yourself in the battle."_

_"What!?"_

She quickly jumped onto her feet, immediatly regretting it as a wave of vertigo rushed through her head before she steadied herself. Looking to her left where the deep voice had come from her eyes widened in shock at the man who was lazily leaning against a tree infront of her.

_"Itachi Uchiha. What is the purpose of this? Why have you taken me captive?"_

Pushing himself away from the tree he walked towards her his eyes a bleeding red,

_"That, Kunoichi, you will soon find out. But for now what I want to know, is why do you show no fear at being alone in my presence? I could kill you before you even got a chance to blink. So why is this?"_

Sakura was now standing tall, the shock gone from her eyes. Giving him a smirk that caused his eyes to widen an almost undetectable amount she answered him in an unwavering and sure voice,

_"__Never__ underestimate your prey Itachi. As to why I show no fear towards you, that would simply be because I'm not afraid of you. Now, I've answered your question, it's only fair that you answer mine."_

His stoic and determined mask was back on once again as he closed the distance between then, glaring into her eyes,

_"You intrigue me Kunoichi. I am not blind, nor am I decieved by the facade of weak helplessness you on. How does one such as you contain power that surpasses that of even the fox-child?"_

Not even flinching at the close contact she was in with the renowned S-class criminal she spoke in a voice that told of wiseness and seriousness beyond her years,

_"Some secrets are best left at just that Itachi, as secrets."_

_"You __will__ answer my question cherry blossom. This is the last time I will ask you kindly, how do you hold so much power within you?"_

Sighing her eyes filled with deep sadness,

_"It's as I've said __Uchiha__. Some secrets hold darkness that shouldn't be revealed."_

Growling he quickly slammed her against the tree that stood behind her, a kunai held dangerously to her throat,

_"I do not care what your reasons are behind your secret Kunoichu, now __answer__ me with the correct answer or it'll end in your death."_

Itachi stiffened as she dissapeared in a clowd of cherry blossoms, turning around only to kind sitting against the tree he'd once been leaning against, before he could make a move she opened her mouth,

_"My death would be something hard to accomplish Itachi. If you really feel the need to my secret this much then I shall tell you, have a seat or stay standing, either way I could care less. But remember, I forwarned you that some secrets aren't meant to be unvieled."_

Seeing that he wasn't going to move anytime soon Sakura sighed once again and closed her eyes, preparing herself to reveal a secret that only she and the Kami's knew.

_**"Centuries ago when the Kami's walked the Earth they made a prophecy, one containing a dark meaning. They called upon the fates to insure that one day a Kurai Ningen**_(dark being)_** would be born. This being would be filled with power taken from each of the Kami's, able to be used as a means for peace or destruction. But as time were to by, the darkness would slowly begin to envelop the being, thus forcing it into an internal battle, ending in one of three ways; the being coming out of the battle as pure or dark, or death."**_

Having been watching her intently with his Sharingen he detected no hint of lies,

_"So you are the Kurai Ningen. I have heard of this, it is said that once the being nears it's eighteenth year the internal battle will near as well, tell me how old are you Kunoichi?"_

Once she opened her eyes he felt an unfamiliar feeling at the look of pure unmasked fear they held within them, she spoke softly no longer was her voice steady,

_"I turned seventeen two months ago, in ten more months my battle will begin, it has already been put into effect. Everyday I feel my powers grow darker, more evil. Once Konoha find out they will try to seal me away in prison. I'll have nowhere to go, everyone will shun me...fear me."_

She gasped as she felt one of his hands grasp he chin turning her face to his, seeing true sincerity in them, the Sharingen nolonger activated,

_"Not everyone would fear nor shun you Kunoichi. The Akatsuki welcome everyone who stands to their standards into their family, and you, you would have no problems in being welcomed. Now, the question is, would be willing to become a member?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading this! Reviews would be truly lovely so I know whether or not I should continue with this fanfic. **

**Ja-ne!**


	2. Familiar faces

She gasped as she felt one of his hands grasp he chin turning her face to his, seeing true sincerity in them, the Sharingen nolonger activated,

_"Not everyone would fear nor shun you Kunoichi. The Akatsuki welcome everyone who stands to their standards into their family, and you, you would have no problems in being welcomed. Now, the question is, would be willing to become a member?"_

**...**

_"Sakura"_

Itachi raised an eyebrow, this was not the answer to his question,

_"What?"_

He watched as a smile slowly formed onto her pretty lips as she opened them to speak,

_"Sakura, my name is Sakura. You will need to know it after all, seeing as I'm going to be your new teammate."_

Standing up straight as he gave a smirk that Sakura almost thought was a smile he turned wround and began his walk,

_"Where are you going!?"_

_"Hn. We need to be back to headquaters soon, and you need to meet the Leader and show him that you're worthy of the Akatsuki."_

With that said he continued on his way, not bothering to glance behind him to know that _Sakura_ was happily following him.

**...**

Itachi thought to himself as he and Sakura continued on their walk towards Akatsuki headquarters, pondering over what he'd just discovered.

**"This girl...the one who was just weak girl the last time I saw her, she's blossomed just like her namesake. She's no longer that little girl, she's the legendary Kurai Ningen, not even I thought there was any truth to that story. But her power...she can't be lieing, nor did I sense a break in her aura when she was telling me the secret. Unmatchable power and beauty - what? An Uchiha does not notice such simple things as looks, though it is true...I must stop talking myself I'm turning into Kisame or one of those other imbeciles. Hn. We're aprroaching the barrier."**

Sakura bumped into him as he came to a halt, blushing as he glared at her,

_"We're here, now I'd advise you not to do or say anything that could be considered idiotic unless you feel like a fight. Follow me."_

Smileing slightly she followed him through the front doors of the Akatsuki headquarters and down a long hallway until they came to a stop at a large door. Opening the door Itachi motioned for her to go in, closing it behind her, leaving only her and who she could only guess was the leader in the room. The man looked up at her with a strictly buisness expression and began to speak,

_"Haruno Sakura. I have heard many things about you, that need not be discussed right now, the only thing I have is to ask you to join the Akatsuki. What is your answer?"_

Without the slightest bit of hesitation she answered him,

_"Yes."_

_"Then let your test begin. If you sruvive then you will officially be an Akatsuki member."_

**...**

Sakura sighed loudly in frustration as they neared their soon to be battle ground. They being her team, Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi. She loved them all dearly, including the rest of the Akatsuki, but at the moment she was pissed at Leader for sending her team, out of the teams on this particular mission. It's been five months since she last had contact with anyone from Konoha. And now after growing close to her new family and having almost forgotten all memories of her old one, she had to face them. In a battle at that. Yes, when this mission was over she was definately going to give Leader a talking to.

_"Oi Saku-chan stop thinking so much we're here!"_

Stopping in mid-walk she noticed that Deidara was infact correct, they had reached the field only a few miles from the Leaf Villiage. She followed her teams' lead as they all got into a defensive stance as three ninjas appeared infront of them. Her frown deepening as she saw that it was her old Team Seven. Naruto was the first to notice the pink haired Kunoichi, his eyes widening in pure shock

_"__SAKURA?!__"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yay! A new chapter **

**I hope you like it3**

**-Ja Ne!**


End file.
